había una vez un amor prohibido
by minomi
Summary: esta es una historia de dos amantes que por un error desaparece todo el amor que se tenían basada en una canción de GRUPO BRYNDIS oneshop


**titulo:** Había una vez un amor prohibido.

**pareja:** Naruto / Zakura

**resumen:**este es un oneshop basado en una canción de GRUPO BRYNDIS protagonizada por los personajes de Naruto.

**disclaime: **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, la canción amor prohibido tampoco pertenece a GRUPO BRYNDIS.

**autora: **minomi

**advertencias: **

**notas de la autora: **bien esta es una idea que se me bino de repente y me pareció bonita la letra y quise convertirla en un fic espero les guste es mi primer fic publicado se aceptan todo tipo de reclamos, sugerencias, peticiones y criticas constructivas

**nota:** usualmente mis fic comienzan con una pregunta excepto los oneshop.

_Había__ una vez_

_una pareja, _

_Que se amaba _

_sinceramente,…_

Esta es la canción que ese dia escuche en la radio justo cuando el amor de mi vida se marchaba para siempre se mi lado, y todo por un desliz de momento…

Era una mañana muy hermosa en la pequeña ciudad de konoha los rayos del sol daban señal de ser un dia despejado hermoso y apacible, aunque no fuera para bien, una pareja que recién despertaba ante la pequeña intromisión de los deslumbrantes rayos que daban el inicio de un nuevo dia.

-buenos días mi cerezo- saludaba un hombre cabello rubio y ojos azules a su amante en turno que restregaba sus ojos mientras despertaba de su cómodo sueño –buenos naruto dormiste bien- respondía la mujer de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes abrazándose a su amante –claro como siempre que estoy contigo- respondia dedicándole una enorme sonrisa mientras ella hacia lo mismo

_Desgraciadamente el_

_Pertenecía_

_A otra mujer,…_

–naruto cuando volverá hinata de su viaje- preguntaba la mujer mientras tomaba una sabana para cubrirse de su desnudes

-esta noche su vuelo llega a las ocho, así que tenemos tiempo para estar juntos todo el dia- decía mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño

-me parece bien, que dices si vamos a desayunar- decía mientras empezaba a arreglar la desordenada habitación y tomaba su toalla para dirigirse al baño

-por supuesto que si, y adonde quieres ir- respondía mientras salía del baño

_Aun asi se adoraban_

_Y sabe Dios_

_Hasta donde pecaban_

_Era su amor lo que importaba,…_

-perfecto solo deja que me arregle ok- dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la ducha pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular y fue naruto quien contesto –hola- saludo con suma tranquilidad esperando que contestaran al otro lado de la línea –hola es el numero de zakura- se escuchaba un poco durativa la vos de un hombre al otro lado de la línea –si pero ella no puede contestar en este momento- explicaba naruto –desea dejarle un recado- trataba de no dejar en evidencia lo evidente molestia que sentía al saber que un extraño llamaba al numero exclusivo de su amante del que se suponía nadie conocía a excepción de el

-Hm… solo dígale que llamo sasuke y que iré a verla esta noche- sentenciaba el hombre con su voz fría y ronca antes de colgar sin despedirse

-grrr.. se puede saber quien es ese tipo el tal sasuke y porque tiene tu numero privado- hablaba en un tono de reproche mientras se giraba para encarar a su amante que recién salía de la ducha –cuando ni siquiera tus amigas lo tienen y el tipo ese te llama diciendo que vendrá esta noche, se puede saber quien es ese y por que se toma tantas libertades con tigo ZAKURA- le reprochaba haciendo énfasis en su nombre en forma de regaño absoluto

_Hoy,_

_Todo se termino_

_Todo ha quedado atrás_

_Justo en ese momento _

_Que le diría la verdad,…_

-naruto yo… yo… lo lamento no fue mi intención- trataba de explicar con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar –lo conocí hace unos días yo…- desviando la mirada –estuve con el- terminaba de explicar mientras empezaba a llorar a mares por su confesión

_El dejo lo que Dios le dio_

_Pero ella lo traiciono,_

_Cuando estuvo sola a otro hombre se entrego,…_

-que… tu… tu- trataba de digerir la información que la peli rosa acababa de darle –me traicionaste- pronunciaba con el pesar que aquellas palabras provocaban en si corazón sintiendo como este se rompía –justo ahora que estábamos a punto de ser felices, ahora que hinara volvía solamente a firmar el divorcio-

-naruto yo lo siento mucho perdóname por favor- ella trataba de disculparse mientras sus lagrimas de desconsuelo salían sin parar a lo único que el respondió con -yo te amaba zakura jamás te falte desde que comenzamos con esta relación y tu… me fallaste

-naruto… por favor perdóname no… no volverá a pasar te lo prometo- suplicaba a lo que parecía una estatua sin emociones de su amante

-No puedo- decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse mientras zakura trataba de detenerlo y pedirle perdón aun llorando y lo único que dijo al marcharse fue un simple –adiós zakura-

Mientras ella quedaba en la habitación con el corazón destrozado llorando sin control y gritando su nombre y un no te vallas

_Vaga solo sin un amor_

_Ella sola, sola quedo_

_Arrepentida y llorando por su error,…_

Y justo en ese momento en el que ambos no podían sentirse mas destrozados en la radio sonando por primera ves la canción que relataba la triste historia de un amor prohibido que termino en llanto y dolor.

Había_ una vez__  
__Una pareja,__  
__Que se amaba__  
__Sinceramente__  
__Desgraciadamente él__  
__Pertenecía__  
__A otra mujer__  
__Aun así se adoraban__  
__Y sabe Dios__  
__Hasta donde pecaban__  
__Era su amor lo que importa__  
__Hoy,__  
__Todo se termino__  
__Todo ha quedado atrás__  
__Justo en ese momento__  
__Que le diría la verdad__  
__El dejo lo que Dios le dio__  
__Pero ella lo traicionó,__  
__Cuando estuvo sola otro hombre se entrego__  
__Vaga solo sin un amor__  
__Ella Sola, sola quedo__  
__Arrepentida y llorando por su error._

**_fin_**


End file.
